


Arrows in War and Weakness

by FindingSide



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Echo is a softie for Raven, F/F, I don't know what this even is, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Raven deserves all of the orgasms, Raven likes porn, Recho, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Strap-Ons, but I really love these two together, sinbin, spacekru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSide/pseuds/FindingSide
Summary: Raven and Echo grow from frenemies to Ring companions to friends to lovers to possibly more.Two, maybe three shot.





	Arrows in War and Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> There is just something about these two that I can't get enough of. Now I just need more interaction between them. Anyway, here's some smutty Recho porn with a bit of plot.

“It was your arrow that killed Luna.” Raven had tried to step quietly into the room, the brace catching on the edge making a soft clang. 

“To serve my King, yes. That was my plan.” Echo sat up from her laid back position on the bed she had pulled into the room that housed most of the books on this side of the Ring. She spent most of her time there alone, reading everything once and some twice in the 6 months since they had been in space. “I did what I had to, for Roan. You..cared for her.”

“Did you know her, before? The conclave..” Raven stood in the doorway, leaning against it and arms folded across her chest. The twinge of sadness hidden to anyone who wasn't really looking, but Echo saw it. For a short time while at the launch site, Raven shared her bed with the last real Nightblood. Another thing Echo had noticed when nobody else did. 

“You wouldn’t have liked her then. I have no doubts that she would’ve killed Lexa at _their_ conclave. She never lost a training match so when she escaped it was just assumed that she knew the flame was meant for Lexa.” Echo stood while she spoke. Her eyes taking in the defensive posture of the girl before her, tracking the way Raven scanned the room around her. 

“I can teach you how to use the computers-”

“No. That's your thing, these are mine.” Echo held up the book she’d been rereading, waving it around and gesturing to the others.

“The only book that's even remotely worth your time is 'The Art of War’ and I know you've read it. On the ground. Up here, we need to be a team.” Raven pushed off the door, steadied herself then took one step into the room. “ _You_ don't know what I would or wouldn't like." 

The assassin kept a blank yet subdued expression plastered on her face even when she saw the brief dip of Raven's eyes to her lips.

“You believe love is weakness, too?"

“No. I don't believe in love. Weakness is weakness. You're only as strong as your weakest link.“ Echo said in a matter of fact tone. Blunt and curt even.

“Are you implying that _I’m_ the weak one here?” 

Echo stood her ground in the middle of the small room, unsure of what Raven was trying to do but not willing to back down. “You came here. Not the other way around so whatever it is you’re looking for..”

Raven pulled out the book she had placed behind her back in the waistband of her pants and tossed it on the desk. “You need to learn how to use our systems, so read that.” 

 

•  
•  
• 

 

Later that night while everyone else had been tucked away in their private rooms Echo slipped one hand between her thighs to glide through soaking folds. Raven’s dark conflicted eyes spurred her on as she dipped her fingers in and out of herself. The strain of Raven’s abdominal muscles that clenched and relaxed when they sparred in the training room played on her mind as she rubbed tight circles around her almost too sensitive clit until she came with a silent shudder. It was the same every night but _that_ night she had barely lasted 2 minutes, the heat from their earlier exchange still fresh in her mind.

In a small room behind the Ring's main control center, Raven sat at the desk, her good leg pulled up, booted foot braced against the edge. The monitor that was mounted on the wall in front of her flickered and the speakers crackled with just enough sound so she could hear the female on screen moan while tied face down, being fucked hard by another woman wearing a strapon. There were hundreds of videos to pick from and she had watched many in the six months since they had been back in space, but this one was her current favorite. The way the girl was bound and dominated and used and made to cum multiple times usually had Raven cumming around her own fingers. If the thought of Echo entered her mind on a few occasions, Raven would just tell herself it was because of a harder than usual training session. Those ended up being the nights she used the dildo she'd figured out how to make back on the Ark and then replicate once she found the right materials, plus a harness.

Raven had the zipper of her pants undone, hand inside her boyshorts and fingers sliding through wet trimmed curls. She leaned back as far as she could, trying to get more access to her own throbbing core and when that didn't work she shimmied her pants as far as they went with the brace still in place. Raven spread her legs giving enough space to move freely and went back to teasing her entrance. She dipped a finger in then pulled back out and up to rub tight circles around her clit. Five passes back and forth plus an added finger had her gripping the edge of the desk, the next few in and out had her beginning to clench and a few times more had her cumming harder than she ever had. The thoughts of Echo being the one to have fucked her senseless were filed away before she could think about what it meant and why. 

 

•  
•  
•

 

Three more months pass, nine in total and not that much had changed. 

Yet.

Except that- Echo spends more time with Raven learning the basics of tech 101. Raven spends more time with Echo training and learning how to fight and defend. 

Echo hates everything technology at first, until one day things just start to click, then she wants to know what every single button and switch and panel does. Raven teaches everyone as much as she can about a system that basically runs itself but puts more of her time into Echo as the days and weeks and months pass. The first time Echo accidentally pulls up the list of porn on Raven's handheld tablet she's a little stunned but recovers quickly when the engineer makes no move to turn it off. 

“Nothing wrong with a little visual aid sometimes.” Raven's smile is wider than Echo had experienced before but she doesn't quite know how to read the bounce of her eyebrows.

That's the first night they watch a movie together and while it's not the bondage Raven prefers, it's still two women and some toys. 

“This is what turns you on?”

"Sometimes." Raven's reply is simple even though she's anything but.

Echo isn't uncomfortable but their close proximity does have her retiring to her room midway through.

They both masturbate to the thought of the other in their separate rooms.

Raven grows frustrated when they spar, not being able to get her body to do some of the moves Echo teaches the rest of the group. 

Some days Bellamy would stay after everyone besides Echo and Raven had left and train harder, longer, more intense. Raven tells herself she's just disappointed in her own inability to do the same things and that it has nothing to do with the way it makes her pulse race when Echo is panting and exhausted, laid out on her back. It makes her angry when it's her turn again and she can't land a blow hard enough to get either of them to submit. When Echo finally understands the decline in Raven's temperament she makes Bellamy leave and locks the door behind him. They spar the rest of the day, into the night and through dinner. By the time they leave the room both their bodies and minds are fatigued. 

Both of them cum to thoughts of the other that night.

One year passes by and the small crew of seven spends equal time together as a family unit and in their separate smaller groups. 

Monty and Harper. 

Emori and Murphy which eventually includes Bellamy.- Echo may have been the only one not shocked by that revelation. 

Some days Raven let's down her guard. She doesn't hide the fact that she's in pain more often than not. Other days she's defensive when it feels like Echo goes easier on her while they spar. It ends up being the same argument between them. 

“I can hear you coming. Every time. You're steps aren't light enough. I can easily anticipate your next move. Show me something different-” 

“You hear the brace, not me."

" The brace _is_ you.”

Raven sweeps Echo's legs out from beneath her, surprising her. Echo hits the ground hard, the wind knocked out of her. Everything changes. Bellamy takes one look at the two laid out next to each other on the floor and knows it's his cue to leave. 

“Appear weak when you are strong and strong when you are weak.” Raven lifted her head up to look over at the girl, a feeling of pride swelling in her chest and maybe a shock of heat between her thighs. It wasn't a major win but she'd take the small victory.

Echo catches her breath faster than Raven anticipated and rolls on top of her, pinning Raven's shoulders with her forearms. Echo's breathing finally evens out until she feels the buck of Raven's hips up against her center, she sees the desire burning her her eyes. Echo leans down pressing their lips together, a sweep of her tongue gains her entrance to Raven's mouth and it's all she can do to not lose herself in the moment she's wanted for the past year. 

Raven tries to hold back the groan of pleasure that's bubbling up in her chest. The softness of Echo's lips and gentle caress of her tongue as it explored her mouth has her falling into the moment. Echo settles herself down between Raven's legs, a firm but still gentle grind of her hips has them moaning into each other. It's almost more than Echo could have hoped for, the way Raven tasted like salt and cinnamon. 

Echo breaks the kiss pulling herself up to look down at Raven, the way her eyes are heavy and pupils blown wide causes a jolt to race down her spine to her core, making her clit ache for some sort of friction. Echo sits up, pulls her shirt up and off then leans back down to capture Raven's lips in a slow needy kiss. 

A flutter of emotions in Raven's chest makes her deepen the kiss, suck harder on Echo's tongue, bite down on her bottom lip when she goes to pull away. The pace too soft, too slow, too gentle. It left time for Raven to think and feel, all the things she didn't want. Not now. Not like this. 

Echo shifted so she was straddling her, she slipped a hand into Raven’s pants and dragged her fingers through heated and soaking folds. Raven had already been worked up from the training and it was evident in the amount of juices coating Echo's fingers when she pulls them out, brings them to her lips and tastes them.

The sight is more than she knows how to deal with, the emotional aspect coming too close to the surface and it's everything Raven doesn't want but can't get herself to look away from. She's aching and throbbing and needs to be fucked so badly she's afraid her body will combust at any second.

“Slow down, there's no need to rush.” Echo breathes into Raven's ear, nipping and sucking at the flesh behind it. The touches are soft but firm, gentle but with purpose. 

Raven had spent so much time over the last year watching the videos, fantasizing about being dominated, aching to dominate. Now that they were finally kissing and touching, it was nothing like she thought it would be. She wanted to have sex. To fuck. To be fucked. Not this slow wind up to whatever Echo was trying to do. But her body was on fire. She was soaking through to her pants and there was a coiling in the pit of her stomach. 

“Just fucking touch me already!" Raven growled as she tried to flip them over with no luck. “If you're not going to fuck me get off me so I can do it myself!”

Echo lifted herself up just enough so their bodies were no longer pressed together. She held herself up on one arm, eyes boring down into Raven's. “I don't want to fuck you, Raven, but I will take care of you.” Echo dropped her head slowly until their lips met again. She opened her mouth, tongue gliding along Raven's lower lip, again, asking for permission. At the same time she slipped a hand between them. Echo buried two fingers deep inside Raven without any warning, it was everything and so much more than she had imagined. 

Echo had Raven's legs spread, her fingers moving in and out, working her up then slowing so she would stay just at the edge but not fall over. 

Raven felt like her insides were an inferno and Echo was just toying with her. She lifted her hips to match each thrust, she fisted both hands in Echo's hair and panted as her body crested again and again. She felt delirious and she ached more in those few minutes than she ever had before. 

“Are you ready?” Echo husked into Raven's wide open mouth before lowering her lips to the space between her shoulder and neck. She didn't wait for an answer, maneuvering her thumb up to press against the girl's clit. The reaction was almost immediate. 

“Just like.. fuuuck- right there okay? Just like that..fuck!” Raven was painting and moaning and grinding and then she was screaming Echo's name and her body was shaking and her mind was scrambling. "So so gooood-"

Echo continued working her fingers deep inside the girl beneath her. She wasn't sure when it happened but at some point Raven's shirt was pushed up and sports bra shoved aside. Echo swirled her tongue around one rock hard nipple and sucked before switching to the other. She popped back and forth a few more times until Raven was shaking and cumming, becoming completely unraveled below her. 

They laid there next to each other for a few minutes in silence, Echo having moved to her side but still pressed against Raven who was still struggling to catch her breath and clear the orgasmic haze from her mind.

“It wasn't my arrow." Echo's words were soft, low, they held the weight of the room and for a second Raven was still too blissed out to understand. 

“What?" Raven's brows knitted together as the words began to make sense. “Who.. why are you- why _now_?"

“You needed someone to hate or blame. To be angry with. I figured it would be easier for you since you had already assumed as much.” Echo reached over tucking stray sweaty strands of hair back behind Raven's ear, she caressed the flushed skin of her cheek with her thumb. 

“I've done unspeakable things while serving the Queen in her royal army. I was the best at what was asked of me and do not have shame for that. But I did not kill Luna and I could not live with you believing that any longer.” 

Raven leaned up on her elbows, her eyebrows pinched together so tight that her nostrils flared. She understood the words Echo was saying but she she didn't want to be hearing any of it. Every person she had been with had died or was murdered or had been caught up in the battles on the ground. Every person she let in deep enough to care about or feel safe with or need.. was dead. She couldn't do it again. She didn't disbelieve in love but she wasn't open to the thought of it either.

“I don't- no.. I don't want that. Why would you, why now?” Raven moved as fast as her post orgasmic mind and damaged leg would allow, getting to her feet. Her clothes were pulled back into place just as she swung the door open and bolted from the room. 

Echo stayed sitting in the place they had just been intimate, eyes wide and unsure of what she had done to set the sky girl off. She thought about following after her but ultimately decided against it, hoping if she gave Raven a little bit space they could eventually talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe and comment and let me know what you all think!


End file.
